


Hm

by Polas



Series: Hm [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Mentions of Mental Illness, Other, just generally depressing, kinda personal kinda venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polas/pseuds/Polas
Summary: Hm





	Hm

Master Grima is everything. 

Master Grima is all.

There is peace in Master Grima. You don’t have to think for yourself anymore. No more panic attacks, no more stress. No more depression, no more inner demons, no more nothing.

There is only Master Grima, the great equalizer. Within him, there is no war or struggle. There is nothing left to struggle for as the people, the flowers, and everything is now gone. 

A prince of Askr died trying to deliver Breidablik back into my hands. He’s gone now, his head crushed in by the very same divine weapon he tried to force onto me. Why would he do that? Askr is now and forever at peace, with no citizens to populate it, no enemy to invade it. 

Will you not join Master Grima as well? 

~

I don’t remember much of anything. When Master Grima strokes my face, a little more of my memory falls apart. He tells me there’s no need for me to speak to him, or open my mouth ever again. An understanding should exist between a god and his chosen companion, he says. No need for cheap words of love and emotion. If he says come, I have to come. 

“Foolish, foolish.” He croons, but it’s not an insult, and they weren’t directed at me. A blonde princess with a broken face cries that I’ve been brainwashed into giving into Master Grima, but he silences both my protest and her life with one sweep of his arm.

Gathering me into his arms, he settles more comfortably on the throne of Askr. Master Grima, my love. The only one I need, who took all my pain away and left me with nothing. 

The war council room, filled with strategies I wrote myself were burned by him. Burning away the last link to my sorrow, he says. Beside the shattered Breidablik is a torn white robe, replaced long ago by the dark robes I was given. Both of these were burned as well. I never did like how I was thrown into a war.

A single finger caresses my cheek. Master Grima has decided to take me to Ylisse, where he will continue removing anything that might cause me pain. Soon, when everything ceases to exist, he assures me that at last I will be at peace. I will no longer have anything to be sad about.

Are you not happy? He asks with a kiss.

No one understands me like you do, Master Grima. After spending a lifetime of waking up in the morning and wishing to die, this gift of oblivion and forgetting is everything I ever wanted.

Embrace me again, Master Grima. Take away even more of me, until there’s nothing left.


End file.
